


Good Morning, Mister Kit

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: Adorable, Beautiful, F/M, Fluffy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit reflecting as he wakes up the morning after his wedding night with Ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Mister Kit

Kit was convinced he was living a fairytale when he opened his eyes to the glorious sight of his new and completely naked wife in the bed beside him. Someone must have opened the curtains some hours earlier, the golden sunlight of early morning illuminating her pale skin and Kit hungrily drank in the perfect vision before his eyes, recalling the previous nights passions with a sense of longing stirring. Their entire story had already been dubbed a fairytale by the general populace, and to complete the feel of the train of events the pair had been married on the first day it had snowed since winter left the year before, crystal-like snowflakes falling in the air as he had kissed his bride on the balcony as tradition dictated as the crowds gathered in front of the palace. 

They had kept their hands interlocked as he had guided her to the extensive banquet table, feeling their pulses move at irregular rates but still beating together. It was an incredible feeling, the closeness they enjoyed as they dined side by side for the first time - not opposite each other in private, not three seats down at state dinners - and he could almost feel her blushing heat eroding through the little space between them as he had stood to toast her, and their marriage. 

Between courses music was played and there was dances to be had, but the couple had not risen until the main meal had been finished, and with a smile brighter than the sun Kit had extended his hand to his blushing braid, her eyes shining in the candle light, and lead her out onto the dance floor. They remained there for most of the evening, lord this and that stealing Ella away for a dance or two, only for her to end up in his arms again, just the way he like it. Even the newly announced Grand Duke danced ‘La Valse Champagne’ with the yet to be crowned queen, a relatively upbeat dance. 

The floral theme that echoed through out her dress and into her hair was perfect, Kit had come to see, as she had danced about the ballroom looking more like an angel than a queen, swaying with the music. To conclude, Kit found himself dancing a familiar dance with his new wife. 'La Valse de L'Amour's' beautiful and mystical rhythm swirled through the air as the couple joined the notes, exchanging amorous glances and secretive giggles. 

The Grand Duke, at Kit's quiet behest, made a dramatic diversion in the form of half the cake catching fire (but thanks to the many layers, the bulk of the cake remained unharmed). Taking advantage of the situation, the pair slipped away without many noticing. No doubt when their absence was discovered it had been followed up with ribald jokes, Kit had attended a number of wedding receptions, and he had tried to not think of it as he and Ella made their way back to their chambers. He had been forced to give her up to her handmaids when they reached the Royal Apartments, a gaggle of blushing girls with red cheeks caught up in hysterical laughter, and waited for what he felt was alike to years as she was readied for bed.

Kit had known women before, had thought before that night he knew what it would be like to bed his wife. He had not been so terribly wrong ever before in his entire life. Even as he had carefully slid the silk night gown off her smooth shoulders to bare her breasts, biting down on her neck as a surge of want had nearly overpowered him. He wanted to remain there, cradled between her soft, white legs, adjust to the gradually shallowing breathing that indicated slumber, feel her heart rate beat against the side of his head as he rested against her chest. That would be a blissful contentment to know, to know Ella, even. To be privileged enough to hear the carnal song that erupted from his wife's throat at his lustful touches and longing licks and kisses, feel her body heave at his thrusts.

The slight body that was entangled with his own stirred delicately, eyes fluttering in the light as she slowly sought the wakeful dream her life had become. A smile broke her face as her tired eyes met his crystalline blue ones, murmuring sweet and indistinguishable words. She tightened her legs grip about his hips.

"Good Morning, darling wife." He greeted her, planting a tender kiss that proved to last eons upon her lush lips, knowing that a new life was only just beginning in the arms of this enchanting women. To know he would be the only one to ever see her like this, the only one to ever feel her as he did now, the only one who ever should. That ignited such feral possessiveness it scared him, such a protective flare deep within. He knew Ella to have a will of iron and the inner strength of a thousand, but he had loved her and felt her when she was at such vulnerability that previous night and while he thought he knew a want to protect her beforehand, but it had certainly multiplied. Now, a wish had become a need to shield his Ella from everything and everyone that might mean her wrong, though the idea that someone held ill will against the very image of kindness, beauty and love still bemused him (and angered, to a great degree).

"Good Morning, Mister Kit."


End file.
